Harry Potter and the Cell
by Puer2
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter is locked up in London Police department, does he have a heroic escape or is he sentenced to life in prison, or is he sentenced to execution by a firing squad, electric chair, leathal injection, or is he burned alive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own this plot however. I also own my own company (Hope you visit it). I do expect many flames in regards to my grammar and spelling, but I do intend to make as few mistakes as I possibly can. I will continually be updating the past chapter so that they read better.

Chapter 1: Harry Potter ponders life.

On a bleak summer morning, Harry Potter was sitting in bed pondering the very meaning of life. He reflected on his past year, and he realized he was missing a few key elements in his experience. For goodness sakes he was turning 17 soon and had experienced very little sexual activity or drugs. On this thought Harry Potter ran downstairs and found his cousin.

"Hey, can you show me the best place to get drugs and booze and them hookers." Exclaimed Harry.

"OF CORSE I can" said harry's cousin, "Follow me"

Harry promptly followed his cousin outside and took out his wand. "Jus show me the place and I will have no need of using this wand on you"

"Ok" said his cousin.

Harry followed his cousin for what seemed like hours until they came upon a street corner and the corner had these men in yellow jackets. The men said " what business do you have here?"

Harry's Cousin said "This man came up behind me and threatened me with this so called wand which I think is just a wooden stick and he said he wanted me to show him where booze, drugs, and hookers were."

The men in yellow jackets pulled out these steal L shaped metal things and pointed them at Harry and said "Get on the ground with your hands above your head"

Harry deciding to go along with the act believing this was the way to get to the goal, promptly put down his wand and put his hands above his head. One of the yellow jacketed men pulled out these beautiful metal ovals that were on a hinge. Harry was wanting one of them and said, "What are those pretty things for?"

The man in the yellow jacket not holding the pretty metal ovals said, "Their handcuffs you idiot and their used to lock drunk people like you behind bars where they belong, in the London police station!"

Harry said, "Oh this will be a new experience for me, You see I have never been inside of a police station before, I have heard of them, but never seen the inside of one before."

The Police officer holding the L shaped metal object said, "Well, This is your lucky day Mate, hope you can enjoy the cell that you will be locked up in."

By this time the Police officer with the handcuffs had secured them onto Harry's hands.

Flames and Reviews welcomed,

Will update soon,

Next Chapter: Inside the Local Cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Inside of a Cell

Harry Potter's Cousin ran off once he had told the officer the lie. After this the officer who was holding the L shaped object identified himself as Lieutenant Bond. He also said he was a former agent of MI6. The other officer identified himself as Sergeant Pepper. At this point Lieutenant Bond had ordered Harry to get up and follow him with Sergeant Pepper following behind Harry. As Harry followed Lieutenant Bond he felt that he was not being led to the booze, drugs, and hookers that his cousin had promised him. After they rounded the block they approached the entrance to the building. Harry's first impression of this place was a palace that anyone would love to live in. However, Harry's first impression was wrong the second he stepped inside the large oak doors at the entrance of the station. Lieutenant Bond suddenly stopped and Harry ran into him and fell onto the floor face down and broke his nose. After Lieutenant Bond had helped Harry to his feet again, he realized that Harry's nose was bleeding profusely and was slowly staining all the clothes that Harry was wearing.

Lieutenant Bond said, "Well I am sorry about that mate. We will have to mop you up."

Immediately after Lieutenant Bond had said this, Sergeant Pepper ran off to get a first aid kit. After a few hours of social disturbances in which both of the officers had drunk themselves to sleep another officer entered the room and shouted at Sergeant Pepper and Lieutenant Bond. After they woke up he said that they were to go to the commanding officer and explain themselves. After they left, the new officer was identified as Commander Squeaker. He then took Harry over to the room next door and recorded Harry's birthday, fingerprints, name, address, and a load of other crap that they needed.

Then Commander Squeaker took Harry over to a table and told Harry to take a seat. The room was musky as though it had not been cleaned for a year and a smell of cigarettes was around. It seemed to Harry that this room was meant to be uncomfortable because as he looked around their were parts of humans lying around. Harry glimpsed around and saw a finger cut off at the nail, the torso of a man, and head of a woman who was around the age of 90 at the time her head was cut off.

"Do you like my collection of dark objects?" said Commander Squeaker. "Yes I know who you are Harry Potter, and I am a wizard like yourself, but unlike you I work for muggles and help out the wizarding world as much as I can. And I do not try to destroy it like you do."

Cliff Hanger

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hearing

"Now Mr. Potter you are to be sent to the courts to await judgment." Said Commander Squeaker, and with a flick of his wrist, and a jet of red light, Harry passed out.

"State your name" said a brisk female voice.

"Harry Potter" said Harry, waking up in bright lights that blinded him for a moment.

"You are here, for the murder of Albus Dumbledore, Black, Lilly and James Potter, Cedric, and the Dursley family," Said the judge.

"I did none of those" said Harry.

"Silence, you were not allowed to speak, and because of the overwhelming evidence against you, you have already been found guilty." Said the judge. "Furthermore the jury has decided that you are to get the death sentence. In a way that has never been done before. I promise you it will be painful and endure for a long time."

Harry was taken away to a cell.

The cell was not beautiful in the slightest, on the contrary, the cell was painted white and had a bright light. For Harry was being held in solitude. However when he entered his cell, he was not alone.

Please R&R (Review)

Short update


End file.
